Adicción
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Ellos no eran hombres viciosos. No fumaban, no bebían y tampoco consumían drogas. Sin embargo, si alguien les hubiera preguntado si eran adictos, habrían dicho que sí. Sus adicciones tenían nombre y apellidos. SxS SxI NxH
1. ¿Quieres Jugar?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Nhessa**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Nhessa-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

Capitulo 1: _¿Quieres jugar?_

_**Saber lo que necesitas, no implica que sepas cómo conseguirlo.**_

_**(Megan Hart)**_

Como todas las mañanas a las nueve en punto, el ascensor se abrió con un suave campanilleo metálico. Sasori Akasuna no tenía intención de mirarla, pero una vez más, fue incapaz de resistirse al repiqueteo de sus zapatos contra el _parqué_ oscuro.

Golpes sordos, huecos y seguros.

Él nunca pensó, que unos simples tacones pudieran llamar tanto su atención. Pero otra vez, no era sólo el delicado calzado de diseño lo que hacía que todas las mañanas esperara inquieto a que el reloj marcara las nueve. O que se humedeciera los labios incapaz de aguantar la sequedad en su boca, cuando las piernas que seguían dichos zapatos, aparecían en su campo de visión.

Y es que todo en ella lo volvía loco.

Desde la espesa mata de cabello rubio que acariciaba con gracia su cintura, hasta los diferentes tonos de esmalte que adornaban cada día sus uñas.

Sasori nunca fue un hombre vicioso. No fumaba, no bebía, tampoco jugaba o ingería drogas de cualquier tipo. Pero si le hubieran preguntado si tenía alguna adicción, tendría que reconocer que sí. Y su adicción tenía nombre y apellidos.

_Ino Yamanaka._

Incluso su nombre le parecía erótico. El ronroneo de la primera "_I_" seguido de la suavidad de las dos últimas vocales.

_Ino…_

Pronunciar su nombre era igual que saborear un buen vino tinto; puro placer en cada una de las sílabas.

Todo hombre que la viera, tendría que admitir que ella era preciosa. La fantasía húmeda de cualquier hombre. La feminidad en estado puro. Y al escuchar su descripción, podrían compararla con una diosa. Porque esos ojos azules, tan claros como el agua del mar no podían pertenecer más que a una entidad divina. Y su cuerpo, delgado en donde debía serlo pero lleno de insinuantes curvas, de huecos oscuros y húmedos y de piel aterciopelada como la seda, estaba hecho para ser adorado.

Sin embargo, su apariencia no los llevaría a adivinar la realidad a la que se enfrentarían al conocerla.

Porque Ino Yamanaka distaba mucho de ser un ángel.

Y quizás era por eso, por lo que Sasori era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.

—Akasuna—Un saludo glacial. Digno de la dama del hielo. Sin calidez o frases hechas. Una simple palabra que, por su sencillez, resultaba mucho más atrayente de lo que en realidad era. Y siempre dejaba a Sasori queriendo más.

—Buenos días señorita Yamanaka—La voz enronquecida de él, no pasó desapercibida para ella, por supuesto.

Ino obtenía un especial placer al sentirse deseada. Le gustaba la forma en la que, cuando irrumpía en una habitación, se hacía el silencio. La excitaba la manera en la que Sasori esperaba estático hasta que ella llegaba a su puesto y murmuraba su apellido suavemente.

Él no respiró tranquilo hasta que Ino desapareció por el corredor. Carraspeó aturdido, se dio unos segundos para que su mente volviera del limbo y trató de concentrarse en su trabajo. Después de varios meses viéndola todos los días, le resultaba más fácil desembarazarse de la sensación de adormecimiento que lo atacaba con su presencia.

Aún así, podía recordar claramente el impacto brutal que recibió al verla por primera vez.

Recordaba con exactitud las cosquillas que bailaron en su estomago, el picor adormecido en la palma de sus manos. La ola de calor que comenzó en su cuello y se extendió vertiginosa a través de su cuerpo, para terminar palpitándole en la polla. Una dosis de adrenalina pura que lo sorprendió y acobardó por partes iguales.

Porque, joder, él no era ningún adolescente en plena pubertad. Pero su reacción fue la misma.

Y ella lo supo.

Lo supo y además se deleitó con el deseo que brillaba en esos ojos marrones.

Desde ese día, la rutina entre ellos no varió. Ino continuaba llegando justo a las nueve de la mañana, vestida con los mismos trajes de chaqueta y falda de siempre. Los silencios y las cabezas girándose al verla pasar, siguieron tan largos y pesados y los tacones de sus zapatos, continuaron emitiendo el mismo sonido día tras día. Y él la esperaba tan impaciente como en su primer encuentro, deseando verla separar los labios y murmurar su nombre con la suave cadencia de voz que Ino tan bien manejaba.

A simple vista, se diría que todo seguía igual.

Pero no era del todo cierto.

Si alguien se hubiera fijado con más detenimiento, habría advertido los pequeños cambios. Como el hecho de que Sasori no volviera a desayunar en la cafetería, y por el contrario, se dedicara a forcejear con la estropeada maquina del pasillo. O en la sonrisa pícara y orgullosa que perfilaba los labios de Ino al darle la espalda.

Pequeñas variaciones que por su intensidad, afectaban a los protagonistas.

A las diez y media de la mañana, los empleados de la segunda planta salieron en tropel para tomarse un merecido y acostumbrado descanso. Sasori aprovechó la pausa para ir al baño. Caminó por el corredor mientras aflojaba el nudo de la corbata asfixiante y obligatoria que debía usar. Como siempre, varios de sus compañeros se apelotonaban en grupo para fumarse un pitillo.

Sasori aguantó la respiración hasta llegar al inodoro.

—…Enserio, no sé cómo puede aguantarla. La zorra tiene un polvo, pero de ahí a casarse con ella…—Mark Sullivan. Uno de los contables de la compañía fumaba y despotricaba sin parar. Para variar, su misoginia saltaba a la vista. El tipo era incapaz de formar una frase coherente sin que la mitad de las palabras fueran insultos.

—Como decía mi padre, no compres la vaca si puedes obtener gratis la leche—Masculló Hidan, el cabecilla por excelencia. Por supuesto, las risotadas halagadoras no se hicieron esperar.

Sasori recibió un codazo _cómplice_ de parte de Brian Wells, otro compañero que no destacaba precisamente por ser santo de su devoción.

—¿Qué?—Inquirió Akasuna, más seco de lo que había pretendido.

—¡Ah!, ¿Es que no te has enterado?—Hidan, que llevaba la voz cantante, aspiró una profunda calada de su _Marlboro_ y anunció con burla:—La dama de hielo se casa tío—Volvió a reírse despectivo.

Pero Sasori no estaba escuchando, porque el anuncio le había pesado en el estomago igual que un saco de piedras.

Disimuló, por supuesto, pero se sintió tan enfermo y apaleado como un perro viejo.

_¿Se casa?_

—Oh—Fue todo lo que pudo balbucear. Suficiente para que Hidan, Mark y Brian se dieran por satisfechos y siguieran chismorreando.

No podía decir que la noticia le pillara de sorpresa, ya que era bien sabido que Ino estaba comprometida desde hacía varios meses con uno de los socios de la empresa. Sai Mikanawa. Sasori no lo conocía en persona, pero si había escuchado varios comentarios sobre él. Las mujeres de la empresa lo veían como _un gran partido_ y los hombres solían criticarlo porque en realidad, le tenían un poco de envidia. El tipo era asquerosamente rico, apuesto y de buena familia. Características llamativas para ambos géneros, aunque no por las mismas razones.

Fue la segunda vez en su vida que Sasori sintió celos. Celos agrios y corrosivos, tan densos como el petróleo crudo, que bajaron por su garganta y le ardieron en la boca del estomago. Ya los había experimentado, la primera vez y aunque no tan fuertes, cuando supo que _ella_ estaba comprometida pero no por eso podría acostumbrarse o aceptarlos.

Sasori sabía que Ino no era mujer para él. . Nunca lo sería. Eran diferentes y pertenecían a mundos distintos. Pero no por saberlo le resultaba menos doloroso.

Salió del baño y volvió a su cubículo.

La mañana pasó tan lenta, que incluso sintió deseos de aporrear el reloj para que comenzara a moverse con normalidad. A las una de la tarde, se saltó el almuerzo y bajó al parque para despejarse un poco. El aire, aunque no tan puro como en los campos de su ciudad natal, limpió sus pulmones y le devolvió la claridad mental que necesitaba. No podía hacer nada para dejar de sentirse como una mierda, pero al menos lo intentaba y eso ya era "_algo_".

Sin embargo no era el único con un ataque de enfermedad repentina. Ino Yamanaka no se sentía mucho mejor.

Sentada detrás de su brillante escritorio de caoba, enredaba y desenredaba una y otra vez un mechón de su cabello. Aunque ella apenas era consciente. Para muchas mujeres, el día anterior habría sido como un sueño hecho realidad.

¿Para ella? Era una jodida encerrona.

La fiesta a la que había asistido con Mikanawa lucía tan ostentosa como el vestido negro y brillante que él había escogido para ella. Los peces gordos se sonreían unos a otros y se palmeaban la espalda orgullosos de su insignificante aporte a la sociedad. Y seguramente si alguien les hubiera preguntado a qué beneficencia serían destinados los fondos que recaudaran, el cincuenta por ciento no habría sabido responder. Entonces la fiesta había dado un giro radical cuando Sai subió al escenario con una sonrisa autosuficiente, para pedir matrimonio a Ino públicamente. Por supuesto ella podría haber dicho que no, pero las enseñanzas arcaicas de su madre habían arraigado con profundidad en sus costumbres.

Así que eso era todo. Mikanawa no sólo había comprado un diamante del tamaño de la cabeza de un bebé, sino que también había apartado fecha en la iglesia y en el mejor hotel de Yokohama para el banquete nupcial. La luna de miel sería en _Saint-Tropez_ y su próxima vivienda, la finca familiar de los Mikanawa a las afueras de Yokohama. El hecho de que ella no quisiera dejar su trabajo era irrelevante para su prometido. Él jamás permitiría otro arreglo.

—Mi mujer debe estar en mi casa—Y punto. No había más que objetar.

Y es que la palabra favorita de Mikanawa, siempre había sido _mío._

Ino se peinó el cabello con los dedos, alisó su falda y salió de la oficina. Su secretaria la recibió con una sonrisa cautelosa, pero ella no se la devolvió. Se limitó a dictarle lo que quería de almuerzo y asegurarse de que la muchacha cumplía con sus obligaciones. Después volvió a encerrarse en su jaula de oro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Esa tarde en la empresa, se celebraba la junta anual por el término del año fiscal. Y todos los departamentos debían asistir con la detallada información que les requerían.

Sasori caminó hacía la sala de juntas sujetando varias carpetas contra su cadera.

—Mm benditas reuniones anuales. ¿Qué haríamos sin ellas?—Ironizó Sakura Haruno que apareció a la altura de Sasori por el corredor. Él le sonrió, como siempre. Esa chica le agradaba. Y a veces se preguntaba por qué no podía fijarse en alguien tan sencilla como Sakura. Porque ella era todo lo que un hombre podía desear. Delicada, fina, femenina, inteligente y muy atractiva. Quizás no al estilo erótico de Ino. Pero la ternura también mueve montañas. Y además ella no tenía un anillo en el dedo, lo que le sumaba varios puntos.

—Me apetece tanto como meter la cabeza en el horno— Sasori siguió el juego con soltura y Sakura soltó una risita cómplice mientras se reunían con los demás.

El ambiente en la junta no tardó en convertirse en algo soporífero y difícil de respirar. Una veintena de cabezas se movían al unísono siguiendo el ritmo del hombre que hablaba y señalaba complicadas graficas, en ese momento. El olor a café y la calidez del aire acondicionado, hicieron que Sasori reprimiera varios bostezos. Trató de concentrarse en el puntero de metal con el que su compañero señalaba las cifras pero fue incapaz, así que se limitó a cruzar los brazos y centrarse en no quedarse dormido.

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la sala, Ino seguía los movimientos de Sasori con ansias.

No era la primera vez que se lo comía con los ojos. Y es que el tipo era una tentación para los sentidos. Los rizos pelirojos que se adherían graciosamente a su cráneo recio y fuerte se perdían en la oscuridad de la habitación. Una ristra de luz se colaba por la ventana y apuntaba justo a los ojos marrones y expresivos de él. Con los brazos cruzados, los músculos de sus hombros se tensaban, creando pequeñas arrugas en la camisa _gris marengo_ que usaba ese día. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared del fondo. Él siempre solía apartarse de la mesa central donde la mayoría de los empleados se hacinaban en las reuniones. Y ésta vez, ella había hecho lo mismo.

Con la cabeza apoyada contra la persiana grisácea de la ventana del rincón, Ino continuó su insistente escrutinio hacía Sasori. Y no paró de observarlo hasta que él le devolvió la mirada.

Porque ésta vez, ella no se iba a conformar con verlo y jugar con él en su imaginación. Hoy quería algo más y lo tendría.

Sasori se sintió observado. No le resultaba incomodo, pero sí curioso, así que paseó la mirada por la sala y chocó de frente con dos ojos intensamente centrados en él. No pudo evitar absorber la visión con codicia. Los muslos tersos y pálidos de Ino estaban cruzados a la altura de la rodilla, la falda se había deslizado hacía arriba. Tenía los brazos apoyados a cada lado del asiento y la cabeza contra el ventanal.

Ino mordió su labio inferior cuando consiguió su propósito y tuvo la atención de Sasori. Deslizó la mano dentro de su bolso, y sin apartar la mirada, tecleó un rápido _sms._ Tuvo que apretar los labios para controlar la risa, cuando vio que él respingaba en su asiento por la vibración de su móvil.

Con disimulo, él aceptó el _mensaje_ y leyó las siguientes palabras:

**"**_**¿Quieres jugar?"**_

Sasori no tuvo tiempo para reprimir el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Lo disfrazó de _tos_ y el alivio se mezcló con la punzada de deseo que recorrió su espalda. Observó fijamente a Ino a través de la sala y asintió imperceptiblemente.

Ella soltó el aliento y volvió a teclear con rapidez.

El segundo _sms_ decía así:

**"**_**Quítate la corbata"**_

Sasori ni siquiera se planteó la petición. Llevó los dedos al trozo de tela que colgaba encima de su tórax y lo desanudó con presteza. Unos segundos después, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver que Ino se deshacía de la chaqueta de su traje. Incluso en la oscuridad y con la distancia que había entre ellos, él pudo atisbar los pechos llenos que se apretaban contra la seda blanca de la camisa de ella. Tragó saliva y aceptó el tercer mensaje.

**"**_**Desabrocha dos botones de tu camisa**_**"**

Y lo hizo. La piel bronceada de él lucía tan suave al tacto que Ino tuvo que clavar las uñas contra las palmas de sus manos para evitar caer en la tentación. Temblando apenas, ella fue reciproca y acarició con las uñas la piel de su escote. Despacio, empujó los dos primeros botones de su camisa hasta que estuvieron fuera del _ojal_. Volvió a acariciarse, ésta vez asegurándose de que la tela de su camisa se abriera detrás de sus dedos. Sus pechos se apretaban justo en la zona donde el cierre frontal se clavaba contra su piel.

Sasori siguió ansioso los movimientos de Ino. Con parsimonia, ella se introdujo sus dedos índice y medio en la boca, los humedeció y después los deslizó entre sus apretados senos. Sonrió satisfecha al ver cómo él se removía inquieto en su silla.

Era un juego de reciprocidad donde ella daba las órdenes y esperaba que él las cumpliera.

**"Sácate la camisa de los pantalones"**

A Sasori le fue imposible aplacar la sonrisa plena que se dibujó en sus labios. Oh sí, ella sabía lo que hacía, porque él estaba duro como una piedra y si la luz se encendía en ese momento, al menos tendría algo con lo que tapar el bulto tenso que latía contra su muslo.

Ino se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua y escribió el quinto _sms._

**"Deja el móvil encima de tu polla, quiero que vibre sobre ti"**

Ésta vez, Sasori estaba preparado y el gemido no escapó de su garganta. Con cuidado, dejó el aparato contra su miembro hinchado y abrió un poco más las piernas.

Ino reclinó la cabeza hacía atrás; colocó las manos encima de sus pechos y los acarició con maestría. Le excitaba saber que en cualquier momento, alguien podía mirar en su dirección y ver lo que estaba haciendo. Pero lo que de verdad tensó su clítoris fue saber que él haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Se pellizcó los pezones y apretó los muslos, cerró los ojos e imaginó que eran las manos grandes y recias de Sasori las que exploraban su cuerpo.

Él por su parte, extrañó la dosis de oxigeno que se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones. Su pulso se había disparado y la calidez de la sala, se convirtió en calor sofocante. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien y bajó hasta su cuello, para después seguir un camino hacía el sur y desaparecer en su ombligo.

Ino continuó acariciándose con una mano y con la otra tecleó la próxima orden.

**"**_**Suelta la hebilla de tu cinturón"**_

Sasori aguantó la vibración deliciosa que golpeó contra su entrepierna. No gimió, aunque le hubiera gustado. En vez de eso, mordió con más fuerza su labio inferior y sin apartar el aparato de aquella zona sensible hizo lo que se le exigía. La hebilla de metal tintineó contra el soporte, pero nadie lo escuchó.

Ella siguió ansiosa cada uno de los movimientos de él. Sin darse cuenta apenas, había comenzado a restregar sus muslos uno contra otro con fuerza. Y la tensión que crecía en su vientre la hacía respirar entre cortado. Sentía el calor en sus mejillas, la falta se saliva en la lengua y las palpitaciones rítmicas de su entrepierna. Su próximo movimiento fue algo más torpe por la necesidad. Abrió los muslos y respiró profundamente cuando el aire caliente golpeó su sexo. Sasori pudo ver con claridad el triangulo blanco de su ropa interior. La postura de ella era de lo más excitante. Los muslos entre abiertos, revelando ese trozo de tela que se abrazaba a lo más íntimo de su ser, invitaban a ser lamidos.

**"Acaríciate para mí"**

Sasori asintió secamente. Aunque lo que en verdad deseaba es que fueran las manos de Ino las que sujetaran su miembro. Metió la mano dentro de su bóxer. Estaba ardiendo y una gota de semen perlaba la punta roma. La usó para lubricarse levemente, rodeó la cabeza de su erección y con suavidad, comenzó a masturbarse.

Ino separó los labios con una exhalación. Su lengua tomó vida propia al recorrer su labio superior, deseosa de estar en otro lugar, de reemplazar las manos de él. Estaba tan excitada que podía oler la lubricación caliente entre sus piernas. Colocó el bolso contra uno de los brazos de la silla y bajó la mano hasta su sexo. Se sorprendió apretando la mandíbula ante la sensibilidad extrema en la que se encontraba. Sólo un toque había hecho falta para que las palpitaciones se intensificaran con furia.

_Joder, cómo deseaba correrse. _

Con las yemas de los dedos apartó el encaje blanco de sus bragas y presionó el nudo tenso que era su clítoris con el índice. El placer la recorrió en oleadas, subió por su columna y tensó los músculos de sus brazos. Estaba tan ansiosa que comenzó a temblar con fuerza.

Y Sasori estaba en las mismas. No pensaba en que quedaría pegajoso y bañado de su propio semen si lograba correrse. No pensaba en que alguien podía estar viéndolos. De hecho, no estaba pensando en absoluto. Lo único que podía hacer era subir y bajar su mano, acariciarse la punta hinchada y morderse la lengua para evitar rugir.

**"**_**Quiero que me folles"**_

Él ni siquiera la vio teclear. Pero las palabras en la pantalla del móvil fueron suficientes para que sus testículos se tensaran y su orgasmo estallara en mil pedazos. El mundo entero pareció enmudecer por un segundo. Con las caderas ligeramente encorvadas hacía arriba, se dejó llevar mientras contemplaba con hambre los movimientos circulares que Ino se regalaba a sí misma pensando en él.

Ella supo el momento exacto en el que él se corrió. Incluso imaginó que podía olerlo, saborearlo y fue ése pensamiento el que desató su propia liberación.

Y justo cuando el último pinchazo de placer recorrió los labios húmedos de su sexo, alguien volvió a encender la luz.

Sasori e Ino tenían la misma expresión congestionada y turbada en el rostro.

Él parpadeó rápidamente y reprimió una mueca de disgusto al notar la humedad pringosa de su boxer. Ella fingió aprobación cuando su superior la buscó con la mirada esperando los halagos, mientras que disimuladamente volvía a colocarse bien la camisa y se tapaba los muslos con la falda.

Pero ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza.

**"**_**Ha merecido la pena**_**".**

* * *

**_Continuará…_**

_._

_.._

…

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	2. El especial de Hinata

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Nhessa**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " M "

**N/A: **Hola, pues dirán, ¿Por qué hasta ahora actualiza? ¿Ya dejo botada la historia? La respuesta es no, si ustedes han leído las demás historias que tengo y estoy actualizando, se habrán dado cuenta que el motivo de mi atraso es debido a mi salud. Hace unas semanas atrás me dio una crisis asmática, que me dejo internada en el hospital. Bien de lo que se dice bien no estoy, pero se hace el intento.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El especial de Hinata.**

_Saber lo que necesitas, no implica que sepas cómo conseguirlo._

_(Megan Hart)_

La reunión anual terminó, aunque había parecido imposible minutos atrás, cuando las ansias de cerrar los ojos eran tan fuertes como un tren de carga.

Naruto Uzumaki había llegado tarde para el café. Y aún no sabía cómo había podido permanecer despierto sin una buena dosis de cafeína, durante la soporífera reunión en la sala de juntas.

Se dejó arrastrar por la corriente de personas que caminaban por el pasillo, de vuelta a sus cubículos. Por suerte, él contaba con su propia oficina y solo pensar en verse metido en uno de esos espacios cerrados por tres paneles de aluminio le ponía el vello de punta.

Naruto evitaba los lugares cerrados. Y a las personas hacinadas. Por desgracia, los cubículos cumplían ambos requisitos para ganarse el odio del joven.

Paró en la desvencijada maquina del pasillo, que antiguamente había dado buenos capuchinos e incluso algunos descafeinados cremosos y que en la actualidad, únicamente escupía una especie de agua marrón, que los jefes se empeñaban en llamar "_café_".

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un par de monedas y las dejó caer en la ranura. Luego pulsó el único botón que aún servía y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y continuó esperando.

Maldijo y apretó la mandíbula. Él no solía perder los estribos con facilidad. Pero el día había sido una mierda de principio a fin, estaba cansado, acalorado y frustrado. Y por sus cojones que iba a destrozar la máquina de una puñetera vez.

Empuñó la mano y la retiró hacía atrás a la altura de su cabeza. Sólo un puñetazo serviría para que las tripas metálicas de la maquina se desparramaran por el suelo. Quizás romperla no lo haría sentirse mejor, pero merecía la pena comprobarlo y además, ahora era incapaz de parar.

—Yo que tu no lo haría—Naruto sintió lo mismo que sentiría un globo al desinflarse.

La voz llegó desde atrás, resonó en sus oídos, repiqueteó en su cerebro y le vibró en la garganta.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Dio la vuelta lentamente y descubrió a la dueña de la voz que lo había traspasado como un bisturí.

Ella era pequeña. Todo en esa mujer era delgado, fino, delicado o pequeño.

Sus pies, enfundados en unos tacones negros satinados y amarrados al tobillo, tenían el mismo tamaño que los de una adolescente de 16 años.

Naruto recorrió con la mirada las piernas esbeltas y torneadas, desde el comienzo del tobillo hasta la tela negra y suelta de la falda. Siguió subiendo por aquel cuerpo menudo, centrándose en la forma redondeada de las caderas y en el punto exacto donde la falda se estrechaba y abrazaba su cintura. La mujer usaba una camisa_ fucsia_ de seda y la tela oprimía sus pechos. El último botón abierto, revelaba una porción de piel pálida; suave incluso a la vista. El cabello negro azabache le acariciaba con gracia los hombros estrechos. La manga de la camisa terminaba justo a la altura de las axilas, y allí se juntaba con unos brazos esbeltos, salpicados de vello dorado.

Y aunque la visión de aquel cuerpo refinado bastó para que Naruto sintiera la garganta reseca, fue su rostro lo que hizo que se le dilataran las pupilas.

Los ojos de aquella mujer parecían recién lustrados. Brillaban de una forma casi hipnótica, tan llamativos como un luceros. Las pestañas tupidas y oscuras hacían que el gris del iris pareciera incandescente. La nariz, perlada con diminutas pecas castañas, terminaba justo donde comenzada la zona suave que precedía a los labios. Y _joder, qué labios._ Perfilados y rojizos. Carnosos y húmedos.

Los labios perfectos para un beso perfecto.

Naruto parpadeó cuando la joven curvó la boca en una sonrisa llena de pequeños dientes blancos. Y sí, se sintió un poco estúpido al darse cuenta de que había pasado al menos dos minutos mirándola embobado. Sin embargo, si ella se dio cuenta, lo disimuló bastante bien.

—Hola—Murmuró. El borboteo en su estomago no se hizo esperar

_¿Hola, Uzumaki_? _¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?_

—Hola—Y de nuevo esa voz. Naruto se sintió aún más ridículo al pensar que aquella muchacha parecía tener las cuerdas vocales hechas de plata y cristal—¿La dejarás vivir?—Él trató de encontrarle un sentido a las palabras. Y le costó tanto, que ella tuvo que señalar la maquina con la cabeza para que él asintiera con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Si—Musitó cohibido.

¿Por qué no salía ahora todo aquel carisma suyo que la gente solía halagar? ¿Por qué delante de esa mujer no encontraba alguna frase fresca, original y graciosa? ¿Por qué su lengua parecía reacia a despegársele del paladar?

—¿Quieres café?—Naruto apartó la vista del suelo, la clavó en esos ojos grises que habían absorbido toda la luz del pasillo y asintió.

Entonces fue como si con su mudo _"sí"_ encendiera un interruptor en alguna zona del cuerpo de ella.

La pequeña se convirtió en una bola de energía que comenzó a abrir y a cerrar termos en un carrito plateado que, hasta ese momento, Naruto no había advertido. Ella parloteaba y se movía de una forma tan graciosa, que él se sorprendió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—…_Capuchino_. _Descafeinado._ _Latte_. Café _mocha._ Sólo, con leche…— La lista seguía saliendo de sus labios. Parecía interminable y Naruto así lo deseó, sólo para poder seguir escuchándola hablar—Y el café especial _"Hinata"._ Mi propia receta secreta—Sin poder evitarlo, el joven enarcó las cejas.

Ya tenía su nombre.

_Hinata. _

Le pareció el sonido más dulce de la tierra. Casi utópico. Y no, no estaba exagerando. Todo lo que veía en Hinata le resultaba perfecto y le llenaba la lengua de un dulzor extraño y agradable.

—Perfecto—Susurró Naruto.

Hinata arrugó sus delgadas cejas.

—¿Perfecto? Bueno, no sé si alguno de estos cafés sea _perfecto_…Pero saben bastante bien—Naruto se soltó a reír. Fue inevitable.

La mueca suave de ella, el tonillo irónico de su voz y la mano que había colocado contra su pequeña cadera lo hizo estallar en carcajadas.

Después de unos segundos, Hinata se contagió y acompañó a aquel joven tan extraño con carcajadas que parecían tintineos suaves de campanillas.

—Me refería al "_especial de Hinata"_—Él ahogó un último espasmo de risa y señaló los termos de café—Suena perfecto—Añadió.

Ella asintió, aún sonriente y levantó la botella de aluminio aislante con maestría. Sacó varios vasos de plástico rojo y vertió una cantidad aceptable del cálido líquido. El olor de aquel café, era irresistible. Una mezcla de granos tostados, con leche, canela, vainilla, chocolate y algo más que él no supo adivinar.

Hinata le tendió el vaso.

Cuando los dedos de ambos se rozaron, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era la primera vez que sentía esa especie de cosquilleo al tocar a una persona.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios. El café le llenó la lengua. El sabor explotó en el comienzo de su garganta y Naruto gimió. Era exquisito.

Hinata sonrió, entre orgullosa y turbada.

El gemido de él, había ido directo a su entrepierna.

—Delicioso—Murmuró. Ella asintió mientras apretaba sus muslos disimuladamente. El roce de las medias fue más un sentimiento que un sonido, aún así, levantó la vista, un tanto alarmada por si él la había escuchado—Disculpa si soy demasiado entrometido, pero ¿Dónde trabajas?—Preguntó Naruto. Una frase golpeó la mente de Hinata.

"_Métete todo lo que quieras"_

Y se sonrojó violentamente. Por suerte, Naruto lo atribuyó a un ataque de humildad.

—Tengo mi propia cafetería. Es pequeña y la inauguración fue hace muy poco. Pero por ahora me va bien—Él asintió y aunque pareciera ridículo, se sintió _jodidamente_ orgulloso de Hinata. Al ver que el joven no decía nada, ella continuó—Una amiga me ayudó con ésta empresa. Y los jefazos acaban de pedirme que sea yo la que traiga los desayunos todos los días—Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Estaba tan feliz. Y tendría que agradecerle a Sakura por haberla ayudado tanto. Naruto a su vez, se alegró tanto que deseó tener a la amiga de Hinata enfrente para besarla y darle las gracias un millón de veces.

—Yo…—Al mismo tiempo que Naruto hablaba, otra voz resonó en el pasillo.

Justo detrás de ellos.

—¡Naruto! Joder llevo buscándote todo el día—Hinata se dio la vuelta y fingió ordenar su carrito. Sin embargo no pudo reprimir la sonrisita que se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar el nombre de ese joven.

_Naruto._

Le pareció que encajaba a la perfección con él.

—Sasuke…Lo siento tío me entretuve…—Naruto señaló significativamente con la cabeza hacía la muchacha que estaba detrás de él.

Eso fue lo único que impidió que Sasuke despotricara contra su mejor amigo.

En vez de eso, le dijo:

—Vale, te espero en tu oficina—Naruto asintió, demasiado agradecido para evitar que se reflejara en su mirada.

Entonces se dio la vuelta. Un desagradable pinchazo golpeó en su estomago al darse cuenta de que Hinata ya estaba al final del corredor. Arrastraba su carrito y tarareaba entretenida.

_Se marchaba…_

Y aunque Naruto pensó en correr tras ella, no lo hizo. Uno porque aunque él sintiera que tenía derecho a perseguirla, en realidad no era así. Y dos, porque tenía la certeza de que volvería a verla.

Así que respiró profundamente, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía su oficina. No sin antes arrugar la frente preguntándose por qué Sasori no Akasuna tenía aquella bobalicona sonrisa en la cara.

El resto del día pareció interminable.

Sasuke trajo más trabajo y Naruto se lo "_agradeció"_ con un saludo del dedo medio. Incluso el _tic tac_ del reloj le parecía asquerosamente monótono. Y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera había podido tirar el vaso térmico de plástico rojo donde Hinata le sirvió el delicioso café. Como si conservarlo la acercara más a ella o algo así…

Era incapaz de quitarse esos ojos de la cabeza. O ese cabello que lucía igual de suave y tupido que un montón de hebras de seda. Se sentía obligado a rememorar una y otra vez la sonrisa suave de esos labios carnosos, la mirada dulce cuando bromeó con él. El sonido gracioso de su risa de cristal.

Para él, Hinata parecía una muñeca a escala real. Una muñeca llena de secretos que él quería descubrir.

Esa noche apenas durmió, el pijama lo molestaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía una especie de presión expectante en el estomago y se sorprendía a sí mismo tratando de recordar cómo se respiraba correctamente.

Y la mañana siguiente, le dio los "_buenos días_" con una erección tan descomunal, que su primer pensamiento fue que la piel de su polla se había quedado pequeña.

No tuvo más remedio que aliviarse a sí mismo.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el mármol frío de la ducha, abrió los muslos y deslizó una mano por su cuerpo. Los rizos de su pubis cosquillearon contra las yemas de sus dedos. Dejó que el agua cayera encima de su piel caliente y sin más, se acarició de arriba abajo, alternando entre fuertes fricciones húmedas y suaves caricias sobre la redondeada punta rosa. El agua bajaba en cascada, le golpeaba contra la nuca y se extendía en ondas a través de su ancha espalda. Y cuando se corrió, sólo pudo pensar en el nombre de aquella mujer que había aterrizado en su mundo para volverlo loco de deseo.

_Hinata…_

Fue el mejor orgasmo por masturbación de toda su vida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A las nueve menos cinco, Naruto traspasó las puertas acristaladas de la empresa, saludó con una sonrisa a la recepcionista y se colocó en fila para acceder al ascensor.

Detrás de él, sonaron los golpeteos secos de unos tacones al acercarse, y aunque el corazón se le aceleró al pensar que era ella, tampoco le molestó ver a Ino Yamanaka colocarse detrás para esperar en la fila.

—Uzumaki—Saludó ella, tan escueta como siempre. Naruto le sonrió y para su gran sorpresa, ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

Justo cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta dos. Ino salió la primera y caminó con elegancia hacía la zona donde se encontraba su oficina. Como siempre, varias cabezas se giraron al verla pasar. Naruto suspiró risueño.

_Qué predecibles podían ser sus compañeros de género._

Una vez en su oficina, fue incapaz de comenzar a trabajar. Miraba una y otra vez su reloj de pulsera y luego lo comparaba con el que colgaba en la pared. Tamborileaba los dedos contra la caoba de su escritorio y silbaba la misma melodía que la sensual muñequita del café había tarareado el día anterior.

Cuando el _tic tac_ del reloj paró en las diez y media, su estomago pareció hervir.

Se sentó de cara a la puerta de su oficina e inconscientemente, practicó varias sonrisas para la mujer que tanto deseaba ver. Cambió una y otra vez de postura, subió y bajo los pies de la mesa, se atusó el cabello y luego volvió a despeinarse.

Había vuelto a la jodida adolescencia.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

—Buenos días—Cantó una voz.

Naruto fue incapaz de mantener la sonrisa. No era Hinata. Era Sakura Haruno, una agradable muchacha que trabajaba para la presidencia de la empresa como asistente personal.

Si bien Sakura le agradaba, la burbuja de felicidad en la que había estado sumido desde el día anterior, le explotó en la cara, porque no era a ella precisamente a quien esperaba con ansia.

—Hola Sakura—Saludó, incapaz de darle a su voz un toque jovial.

—¿Llego en mal momento?—Sakura titubeó, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Y Naruto se sintió mal.

—No, no. Está bien. Lo siento es que estaba distraído—Ella pareció aceptar la excusa. Porque asintió, dejó el café en la mesa y le sonrió distraídamente.

—Se supone que Hinata tendría que traer el café a ésta planta, pero tuvo un problema—Hinata volvió a experimentar ese estrujón agradable que se apretaba en su estomago cada vez que recordaba a la muñequita. Pero se disolvió de inmediato al comprender las palabras.

—¿Un problema? ¿Qué problema? ¿Ella está bien?—Sakura reclinó la cabeza hacía atrás, sorprendida por la reacción desmedida de Naruto. Pero se recompuso y pensó que por el hecho de que Naruto había conocido a Hinata, y él solía ser alguien con bastante empatía, tenía sentido que se preocupara.

—No—Aseguró—Ella está bien. Lo que pasa es que su novio tuvo un pequeño percance con la moto—Al ver la extraña mueca de Naruto, como si de pronto le doliera el estomago, Sakura se mordió la lengua. Por supuesto, había dado demasiada información. ¿Qué diablos le interesaba a él el novio de su mejor amiga?

Pero Naruto sí que se sintió enfermo.

Enfermo de celos.

La parte racional de su cerebro le gritaba que era estúpido sentirse así. Ridículo. Pero la otra parte. La parte que lo había instado a acariciarse pensando en la deliciosa mujer que había conocido el día anterior, punzaba y se retorcía histérica, tratando de desmenuzarse y romperse por la horrorosa noticia.

Naruto no escuchó la salida de Sakura. Ni siquiera dijo nada. Se limitó a estrujar su corbata con saña y torturarse por su imbecilidad. Por supuesto que tenía novio. Una mujer como ella era como un pastel de chocolate en medio del patio de un colegio de primaria. Irresistible.

Y para él, prohibida.

Por supuesto los días pasaron ajenos a la amargura en la que se iba sumiendo Naruto. Durante una semana, no volvió a ver a Hinata. Y tampoco supo que ella también pensaba en él, con la misma intensidad que él en ella. En esos días, que Sasuke había calificado como días oscuros, Naruto se reprochó por obsesivo, se odió por imbécil y se torturó por pervertido. Porque no podía evitar volver a evocar sus recuerdos para acariciarse una y otra vez, mientras imaginaba que era ella la que lo tocaba.

Fue el lunes siguiente de conocerla, cuando la vio de nuevo.

Justo una semana de separación que había servido para que ambos se sintieran como obsesivos compulsivos.

—Buenos días—Naruto se tensó de la cabeza a los pies. Tragó saliva y fue incapaz de moverse.

Miraba por la ventana y sólo su cabello dorado sobresalía del alto respaldo de la silla. Hinata temblaba y apretaba las manos para evitar que los termos terminaran en el suelo. Poco a poco, él se dio la vuelta en su silla. Las ruedas chirriaron contra el _parqué_ oscuro, pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó.

Ese día, la camisa de Hinata era celeste. Un azul claro y profundo, del mismo tono que los ojos de Ino Yamanaka. Y él se dedicó a empaparse de ese color todo lo que pudo, mientras que ella giraba el carrito con habilidad y cerraba la puerta con una pequeña patada.

—Buenos días—Terminó musitando Naruto. No se sentía incomodo, pero sí tenso como el demonio. Y cuando ella se agachó con naturalidad, y su pequeño trasero con forma de melocotón se proyecto hacía él, pensó que estallaría. Carraspeó y aflojó su corbata—Pensé que no volverías más—Intentó darle un tono bromista a la frase, pero por desgracia, sonó a reproche y Hinata respingó.

—Teniendo en cuenta que trabajo aquí, igual que _tú_, era un poco difícil no volver…—No era indignación lo que Hinata sentía. Más bien era decepción.

_¿Y qué querías bonita? ¿Qué te follara contra la pared?_

Hinata parpadeó con rapidez, cuando la respuesta tajante que emitió su cerebro fue _"Sí"._

— ¿Especial?—Preguntó ronca. Naruto asintió, aunque ella no pudo verlo, sin embargo su respuesta fue otra.

—No—Dijo—Quiero café solo—Mintió.

Hinata apretó los labios, sirvió el pedido, se giró y lo depositó en el escritorio con demasiada fuerza. El café salpicó varios papeles y ambos permanecieron en un tenso silencio observando las gotitas oscuras.

—Llevo toda la semana…—,_ Follándome mi propia mano mientras pienso en ti_—…pensando en ti—Hinata se estremeció y Naruto se mordió la lengua. Había estado a punto de decir la primera frase que había pensando.

Casi.

—Yo también—_Quiero que me pongas contra la pared._ Y Hinata también se mordió la lengua.

Quizás, si ambos hubieran podido ver la mente del otro, habrían sido sinceros. Como no podían, fueron corteses.

Pero esa no fue la última vez que se vieron. Y la imaginación, al igual que el dolor, tiene muchas facetas. El placer vendría, por supuesto, y ambos lo acogerían con los brazos abiertos, pero por el momento, tendrían que conformarse con las fantasías que explotaban en sus mentes adictas.

_Continuará…_


End file.
